Sam The Hedgehog
"Heh, Long Time no see, right?" Sam is a 16 year old, Fiery and energetic yellow hedgehog. She was born and raised in Mobius, but moved to No-Zone to work as a Zone Cop. She is the current work Partner of Zonic the Zone Cop , and helps keep prisoners like EXE, Scourge , and many others under-control. Creation Sam was basically going to be a Sonic version of my first FC, except with a little different hair and a different name, Original Quite? I'll at least tell you about this first concept however, but be warned, it's very very stupid >->... Her original name was going to be Jade the Hedgehog, She had Blue fur, with long blonde hair and blue tips, her eyes were a sky blue. She also wore a black jacket with a white T-Shirt underneath, white gloves, dark blue jeans and black converse shoes. Like I said, Original, Right? She was supposed to be a love interest for Sonic the Hedgehog. Her backstory? Well the farthest I got was this in a nutshell: She came out of nowhere, Saved Sonic (From a boulder like in Indiana Jones lmao), and he fell in love with her first sight. The End. ... Yeah... This idea however was quickly scrapped as her creator got more into the sonic franchise, and realised how stupid it was. Once this design was scrapped, a big change happened to her physical appearance. The next 3 redesigns were only small changes, then the current design for her had a bigger update. She was originally going to be a love interest for Sonic, though this idea has been scrapped for obvious, cliche, reasons. The main idea through all the designs up until her 9th design (Yes, she is currently on her 10th design lmao), was: Keep it Simple. I had thought that the more simple a sonic character looks, the more it looks like it could be more official. Before I say what it is, I'm just saying that this next thought has not been entirely scrapped; When Sam was a child, she had gotten partially roboticized on her left hand and the three hair thingies in front. This thought was made so that it would give a bit of a better reason why people like Sonic or Sally doubt her abilities to protect herself. It at least gave a little more logical reason (?) Sam's first design has been worked into the final design for Trinity the Cat, if you look, there are some obvious resemblances, and less for others. I have just recently redesigned her once more, as I feel the green eyes and blue furred hedgehog is too cliche and basic. So her palette has been drastically changed to a yellow with light brown highlights, matching her father's fur. First Design, first Sonic Pic.png|MY first concept for her. MS Paint was an experience all those years ago Jade (Sam V1).png|A redraw of her first design I did like 3 or 4 years ago at this point Versions of Sam.png|A collection of old designs I made, once again, abt 3 years ago Sam for da collab.png|This design was the one I stuck with for the longest Redesign?.jpg|I got tired of the other one though, and started experimenting again Concept2.jpg|And I kept working on it (this one is probs still one of my favorites ngl) Yo redesign.png|But I decided it tone it down and end on this one! AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|..... Then I decided to change her palette and here we are now! Jade2.png|I actually Redrew Jade not long ago! Probably gonna be her own character just for kicks! Basics 'Nicknames: '''Sam, Sammy '''Powers: '''When focused, she has a short amount of premonition, allowing herself to see and adjust to what her enemy is about to do before they get the chance to strike. Only problem now is focusing and being calm enough for it to work...... '''Abilities: '''She's a sharp-shooter as well as having good hand-to-hand combat skills and enhanced flexibility, quick reflexes '''Forms: '''None '''Likes: '''Excitement, Exploring, Learning new skills, meeting new people, Proving she's not some lucky airhead '''Dislikes: '''Feeling useless, being stuck in one place for too long, being taunted, injustice '''Career: '''Zone Cop '''Personality: '''Optimistic, joker, energetic, friendly, hot-headed, impatient, loyal, trustworthy. Sometimes she can get too focused on her own goals and current responsibilities and it clouds her judgement on how her choices will impact others, both positively and negatively. She can be brash but is relatively good at winging plans and is easily adjustable. If she is passionate about something, she will push and push for people's help and if none comes, she'll go and do it herself or find others that will listen. She's stubborn but won't push problems if they cause a large amount of distress. '''Weaknesses: '''Sam is a little claustrophobic, Not enough to stop her from what she's doing, but enough to make her uncomfortable. Sam has to feel some kind of solid ground underneath her, if something happens suddenly and she doesn't have any footing, she will panic. Sam is highly social, so when she is alone for a long time, she will start developing feelings that people may not care about here anymore. Her emotions are a large driving factor for her, this can be good and bad for her. She gets frustrated easily, especially if treated like a child. She just wants to prove herself capable of existing without being babied. Basic Stats Relationships Zonic the Zone Cop Sam and Zonic are good friends and work together as partners with the Zone Cops, to Zonic's early dismay. They have a mutual respect for each other's skills and need for personal space and after a rough start have come to terms with each other and bonded. They work well together with their skills bouncing off each other well. They've come to trust each other with their lives and are a tight team. They're relationship could have the potential to be romantic but it's not necessary as they can be just as content as best friends. Either way, they're a tough duo and a real threat to face. under Re-construction Whoo! Backstory Sam grew up with her father on Mobius, her mother dying at the tail end of the Great War, leaving just her and her dad who fought in the war. Her father as a result of his time in the military as well as experiencing the loss of his wife ended up being a helicopter parent to the extreme, keeping her in often where it was ‘safe’ out of paranoia. While Sam loved her father and Chaos knows he loved her, his constant coddling throughout her childhood lead to her unfortunately resenting him. The Nutcracker in 3-D Her father’s lack of explanation for keeping her on such a tight reign didn’t help either and in her teen years, there ended up being a constant tension between the two, with more fights and Sam starting to sneak out more and more often, which became a cycle. Her way off of Mobius came in the form of a ring. A warp ring to be precise! It wasn’t hers though, and the blue zone cop she took it from was far from happy once he found the troublemaker who took it. Suffice to say she got in trouble for taking and using a zone cop’s warp ring, and Zonic was pretty content with watching her potentially get a taste of jailtime for it. Though his fun was shattered when it was mentioned that she was able to slip it off of him without him noticing… There was some arguing, disappointment from Z, disappointment from his higher up, Sam being perfectly content with either jailtime or whatever as long as it meant some time away from her home, and Zonic’s horror when a deal was struck for her to get a chance at helping out the Zone Cops under Zonic’s supervision. Trivia *Ive realized that her and Zonic could basically be like the typical buddycop trope but honestly, i am 100% down for that I can make so many jokes you guys, Im thriving'' * Gallery AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|I redesigned her again W H O O P S-- N i c e.PNG|Temporary placeholder image until I make a new OfficialTM one eyyyy1.png|I realized halfway through the first doodle on top, before I even colored her that it looked kind of like Sonichu and I wanna DieTM-- eyyyy.png|The foot looked better in the sketch whoops ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Why1.png|WHY IS DEVIANTART LIKE T H I S dem GIRLS1.png|Ponytail??? Ponytail!!! OOF19.png|AYYYYY! Its her new design!!!!!! OOF21.png|A better reference pic for her new outfit and colors! THE GALL1.png|I saw this outfit when I was looking for refs for a friend and,,,, I HAD TO,,,,, THE GALL2.png|ALSO here she is w/o the hairdye b/c Im a sucker-- practice3.png|Was Doodling a lot the other day, here's one of em! ECK6.png|GET U A GAL WHO CAN DO BOTH P A R E N T S1.png|Sam's parents Gale and Lillith!! Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:Work In Progress